elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Shahvee
Shahvee is an Argonian that can be found working at the tanning rack, just outside the walls of Windhelm on the docks. With the Amulet of Mara, Shahvee becomes a candidate for marriage, the only female Argonian able to be married in all of . Personality Often she appears in high spirits, telling the Dragonborn that despite her difficult life, she has learned to be happy with what she has. It is actually revealed at the end of her personal quest, "Shahvee's Amulet," that she was a former thief after she teaches the Dragonborn some of her old tricks. Interactions Find Shahvee's Amulet Shahvee tasks the Dragonborn with recovering the Amulet of Zenithar from Uttering Hills Cave, Gallows Rock, Stony Creek Cave or Lost Knife Hideout. Recovering the amulet allows the Dragonborn to potentially become her spouse. Blood on the Ice If the Dragonborn decides to accuse Wuunferth the Unliving of being The Butcher serial-killer in "Blood on the Ice," murders continue in Windhelm. Shahvee is one of the possible targets for murder. Marriage Should the Dragonborn choose to marry Shahvee, she opens a shop, giving her spouse 100 daily from the shop's profits. As with other merchants, the Dragonborn can buy and sell items with her. This amount stacks if uncollected. In order to marry Shahvee, her Amulet of Zenithar must first be obtained. Shahvee is the only female Argonian capable of being married by the Dragonborn. If the Dragonborn marries Shahvee before completing "Blood on the Ice", it is possible that she becomes the murder target of the Butcher. Shahvee does not always present the quest required for marriage immediately upon first visitation. One of the likely solutions is to increase the Dragonborn's fame by completing quests in the main storyline. Quotes Proposal "Is that Lady Mara's Amulet? I'm shocked a fine person like you isn't married already." Interested in me, are you?: "You have a kind heart. I'd be honored to walk by your side until the trees themselves fade away. If you would have me." *'Together until the end, then:' "As short as life can be in this land, we will have each other." *'No, sorry:' "Very well. I am poorer of it." Trivia *Rather amusingly, once the Dragonborn has retrieved her Amulet of Zenithar, if he/she chooses to marry her afterwards, the very Amulet she treasured turns up in her shop inventory to buy. *Curiously, Shahvee can be murdered inside the city walls in the marketplace during Blood on the Ice. Since she is an Argonian and The Butcher needs parts to resurrect his sister, who is human, it makes no sense why he would want a different race's parts. Bugs *Shahvee lacks any marriage reconcile dialogue option, meaning it was never added by Bethesda. This means that Shahvee will not forgive the player if they do not attend their wedding ceremony first go, and the only option will be to tell her "I never loved you anyway". This can be fixed via fiddling with the Creation Kit. * It is possible to acquire the amulet before being asked by Shahvee to find it. If this happens, the amulet will not appear as a quest target and cannot be given to Shahvee. The quest will continue to be "Find Shahvee's Amulet inside (radiant location name)." *Since Skyrim's release, it has been notoriously difficult to start the quest to find her amulet (reasons unknown). However, the recent add-on seems to fix this and makes her starting dialogue for the quest much more common to receive when entering conversation with her. (Another possible fix could be to increase fame through the main quest, though it is unconfirmed if either are certain.) *See Shahvee's Amulet for info on possible fixes for the issue of Shahvee not presenting her quest. *When married and asked what she has for sale, Shahvee does not say any line of dialogue - though a random general store line is subtitled. The shop itself works fine, Shahvee just doesn't say her line before the shop inventory opens. *Shahvee has also been known to have no marriage dialogue, even after her amulet is retrieved and fame is gained, therefore making marriage impossible. * A possible fix for Shahvee's marriage dialogue not showing up is to advance in the quest "The Book of Love" up until you receive Mara's Amulet. To advance further in "The Book of Love" you are required to put on the amulet and talk to the long-dead lover. However, instead of using the amulet to advance in the quest line, put on the amulet and go to Windhelm and talk to Shahvee (it will only work if you put on the amulet given to you in the quest). Her marriage dialogue should show up as long as you have previously retrieved her amulet for her and have garnered enough fame by doing the main quest line. Appearances * es:Shahvee pl:Shahvee ru:Шави Category:Skyrim: Argonians Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Windhelm Characters